Not So Ancient History
by prfan
Summary: At the age of two, Haruno Sakura witnessed a man kill her favourite uncle, Haruno James. Sakura became the host of the most famous Kunochi’s of all time. Haruno Sashimioso is Sakura’s most famous ancestor, and she'd defeated the most Villainist man.
1. The Death of a Madman

Not So Ancient History.

Introduction: at the age of two, Haruno Sakura witnessed a man kill her favourite uncle, Haruno James. Sakura was devastated. She tried to run to her uncle and the man who killed him, but her ten year old brother Haruno Jake, held her back. Unknown to the Haruno children, the man who'd killed their uncle, had raped there mother two years before they were born. She had become pregnant and had a boy. But, because she was traumatized from the rape, she couldn't keep the boy.

Another thing no one knew about was that their parents both had powers that they'd passed on, but didn't know it. Haruno Jake received the gift of Haruno sight. The Haruno sight is said to rival both the byakuugan, and the Sharingan. It allows the owner to see the weaknesses and the final outcome of any person's jutsu's, and how to counter them.

Haruno Sakura however inherited something far more special, although she also received the Haruno sight, but there was also another special gift inside her. She became the host of the most famous Kunochi's of all time. Haruno Sashimioso is Sakura's most famous ancestor. It says in the haruno history, Sashimioso was powerful, strong, smart, and talented enough to battle against Konoha's most feared, obnoxious killer, Hiashi Noah, and won. Of course no one realizes Sashimioso's spirit would be passed down to her descendants.

Prologue.

"You never give up, do you Sashimioso?" Noah asked as he faced Sashimioso who'd just landed in the clearing. "who'd give up trying to catch a killer? You really believe you can be free to kill those who are weaker then you? Well no longer. Your killing ends here!" Haruno Sashimioso changed her stance from her normal guarded stance to a guarded fighting stance.

At first Hiashi Noah laughed and tried to throw Sashimioso off. " you are foolish to come alone and fight me. Even your friends know I can't be defeated by one person." Sashimioso smiled. "You underestimate me. I'm a Haruno. My family is one of the most powerful families in Konoha." with that said, Sashimioso activated the most kept secret in all of Konoha. The Haruno sight. Of course that's not what it's called to those who use it. To them, it's called "Shii"

Caught by surprise, Hiashi Noah watched as Sashimioso's eyes changed from her normal green, to a light blue. Upon seeing something no one alive has seen, Noah realized that this could actually be his last day living, for this is the first he'd heard of Shii, and deep down inside, the odds of him winning, were greatly against him.

But still, he couldn't show his fear to his opponent, so the only thing Sashimioso saw in his eyes, was the determination to win. Alongside his fear, was a sudden spark of excitement. Yes he was scared he could die, but this would be the first time that he decided, someone had to die, would give him a good fight before they'd perish.

Very slowly and with a smile on his face, Hiashi Noah got into his fighting stance, knowing he wasn't a patient man, Sashimioso didn't move a muscle.

Noah tried to intimidate Sashimioso by taking a step forward. Her expression and stance didn't change.

Sashimioso calmly stared at Noah as he got into his fighting stance, and tuned his criticising voice out, and concentrated on the move she and her team-mates worked so hard to improve. One that is yet again a closely guarded secret. It is known only to the Haruno clan, and those who work closely with the select few Haruno's.

Sashimioso concentrated on the chakra that is held in a special birthmark, that is easily recognizable to others as a symbol of the Haruno clan. But only a select few ever receive the birth mark of the royal family. Other members just receive a small part of the birth mark. The royal birthmark, is a burning heart surrounded by a circle, the rest just have the circle.

Once Sashimioso had enough chakra, she slowly let it out, leaking you could say, into her chakra system, but not fast as to cause any fluctuations in her normal Chakra flow. She was still concentrating when Noah sprang from his spot, and advanced on Sashimioso.

Noah began attacking her, but for some strange reason, he couldn't land any hits. Every time he swung his kunai to hit her, he was blocked. He began to get aggravated, so he tried to agitate Sashimioso. "Sasha, you know I will gut you. I will have a delightful time bathing in your blood. All that nice warm blood just oozing out of your beautiful body, just waiting for me to bathe in." noticing his taunting wasn't working, he tried attacking her again, but same as before, he couldn't land any hits.

So he decided to try his favourite technique, and dangerous one. The same one he'd used to kills countless numbers of ninja's. he began the complicated hand seals and built up his chakra, but failed to notice the smile on Sasha's face.

This was the moment she was waiting for. She closed her eyes, and when she'd opened them, the light blue, had darkened to a dark blue, and seemed to sparkle and glow. Sasha moved her eyes and locked on to the growing chakra source. With that single look, she understood what the technique was, how it worked, it's flaws, strengths, and how to get around it, to the openings. To finally end Noah.


	2. The Birthday Bomb

Chapter One: The Birthday Bomb.

March 28th 1994.

It was a special kind of day, Sakura Haruno was officially 2 years old, and her favourite uncle was 30yrs old. And just for her, he put pink streaks in his hair. James bent down to his niece. "what do you think kiddo?" Sakura smiled and ran her small fingers through her uncle's hair. "pretty, it almost matches mine." "that it does. Maybe soon it will all match yours."

Sakura laughed at the picture of her uncle having hair the same as hers. " so how about a hug for your favourite uncle?" Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. 'she's so light for her age. But soon she won't be, and I especially can't wait till then.'

James carried his niece across the room, just as they were bringing out the big birthday cake. Once close enough James could see that It was for both of them. "Happy Birthday Sakura , 2 yrs, and James, 30." they had placed two candles in the middle for Sakura and 30 around the outside of the cake for James. Before Sakura and her uncle could blow out their candles, the door was shoved open and a man stumbled through. "we are under attack!" acting quickly, James grabbed his nephew and carried Sakura into his room and made sure they were hidden. James turned to his nephew. "keep an eye on your sister for me okay? And stay quiet." Jake looked up at his uncle and nodded.

James closed the door to their hiding spot, and made sure the protections were in place, and turned around just as an enemy ninja burst through the door. Inside the hidden cubby, Sakura, as scared as she was, was in the process of trying to get out, in order to run to her uncle. Jake struggled with his sister to try and get her to stay still and quiet.

"Sakura, we need to be quiet ok? Think of this as a game of hide and seek ok? Those men are the ones trying to find us, and no matter what they can't find us." Sakura stopped struggling with her brother. She nodded and Jake watched as his sister quickly and unnoticing hid her chakra. She had hidden hers better then he did, so he worked on hiding more of his. Sakura's was so good, no one would think that she was a ninja, but a normal civilian would had no ninja skills what so ever, which worked in her favour. Especially since she's only two years old.

Jake looked around at the cubby they were hidden inside of. It amazed him how only family members knew about this little spot, and was the only ones who could open it. Another thing that amazed him was the fact that even though there are walls all around them, they are able to see through the wall to the outside. And it is completely soundproof from the inside out, but voices and sounds can go in through the cubby wall. But it's the fact that who ever is on the other side, cannot see in.

After looking at the cubby, he raised his right hand and examined the birthmark. The birthmark is a trade mark of the Haruno family. The only way to get into the cubby, was for the special cubby to read the birthmark. It's a safety precaution, so that anyone who needed to be safe, could go in but only if you're a born Haruno with the family birthmark.

Jake pulled Sakura close to his side, and Sakura put her head on his shoulder and watched her uncle fighting. Screams from the other rooms could be heard from the other rooms. Every time someone screamed, Sakura flinched on the inside, but didn't show any reactions on the outside. The fight between Sakura's uncle and the enemy ninja, continued.

Sakura jumped to her feet when her uncle was struck by an unseen punch, but deflected the kunai that was aiming for his stomach. She wanted really badly to go out and help her uncle, but her brother had a hold of her arm, "Sakura, we were told to stay here, we need to be calm, uncle will be fine." Sakura nodded and stopped trying to get out, but continued to watch the fight.

As they watched the fight, they believed that no matter what, their uncle would come out of this the winner. At first it looked as that was going to be the case, but was soon faltering. And fast

James blocked the incoming kunai thrust, and preformed one of his own, he knew he needed to end this fast, cause he didn't really want the kids, especially Sakura, to see what might happen, and considering he was thinking about them, he wasn't thinking and concentrating on the fight, the evidence was when he stopped and looked down, only to see his opponents kunai stuck in his chest.

He hadn't even felt it go into his body. With dismay on his face, he looked to the closet and as he fell to the floor, he smiled and waved. As they watched their uncle fall, Sakura screamed as his body hit the floor. It was the last sound heard in that room, as James died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quick, inform the Hokage of the attack. We will hold them off, and keep them here." The ninja who was addressed, nodded and jumped off into the streets to the Hokage tower. Luckily no one tried to follow, as the ninja ran for the good of his clan. The only thoughts going through his head was, 'How could this happen?, Why us? Why now? Must get to Hokage- sama and save everyone.'

This ninja, is Haruno Kero. He's cousins with Sakura and Jake. Also he's become a candidate to be an anbu. He was born into Sakura's uncle James's family, making him, James's son. He's 10 years old like Jake. And like Kero, Jake is also a candidate for the anbu. James wanted Jake to protect his sister, instead of fighting. So here is Kero, feeling like an errand boy, but he knew his mission was important. He had to succeed in order to save his family. So kero, with his mind set, picked up his pace towards the Hokage Tower.

As he got to the tower, No one tried to stop him, but he did get a few strange looks as he ran past, as if his life depended on it, which the concept was right, but not his life, the lives of his family. Kero ran up the last flight of stairs, and down the hall to the Hokage's office door. He knocked before entering, once inside he couldn't wait for the Hokage to acknowledge his presence.

"Hokage -sama, I'm sorry to disturb you, but the Haruno compound is under attack." The third Hokage raised himself from his chair, and replied "when did this start?" Kero nodded and answered, "About ten minutes ago. We were all enjoying Sakura's and my father's birthday party, when they attacked. I was immediately sent to here to report to you." "You did the right thing Kero, Now lets head back to your home."

Kero nodded and followed the Hokage and his chosen anbu, back the way he came. They could still slightly hear the sounds of the fight, then everything went scarily quiet. No noise what's so ever. This is when the Hokage had a really bad feeling and picked us the pace. As they entered the Haruno Compound, the sight that met their eyes, was horrific and nauseating.

Bodies lay everywhere, and in every different shape and form. Kero looked amongst his families bodies and almost got sick to his stomach.

Then his father's face jumped into his mind, but Kero didn't move from the Hokage's side. The Hokage approached a man who was sitting against a tree, just staring at his fallen comrades. The third Hokage kneeled down in front of the ninja, as a med- Nin kneeled beside him, and began checking the ninja over. "Haruno Miashi, I need you to tell me what happened here."

Miashi swallowed and moved his eyes from the corpses, to look the third in the eye. "They came with out warning. Out of nowhere. They began killing everyone. Men, women, even the children. Some of the children made it to the cubbies, but not all. They killed as many as they could. It happened so fast, no one was prepared. So many were un- armed." a single tear travelled down the mans face.

The Hokage patted his knee and stood. He looked around then asked the ninja, "what happened after that?" The ninja began shaking his head back and forth, keeping his eyes fixed on only one place. "They just up and left. In a hurry too. I guess they figured they'd killed enough and left as fast as they'd came."

The Hokage nodded and began to check all the homes. Inside some of the homes, remaining members of the clan, were getting children and any who hid, out of their hiding spots. The last house they entered, was Sakura's house.

Kero pointed to his right, "If they'd had the chance, the cubby is that way. That's were they'd take anyone to be safe." "Thank you kero." the Hokage headed in the direction Kero pointed. He looked in all the rooms he passed.

Each one was pretty much the same. Ransacked and bloody. The sight in the last room, stopped the Hokage. Confused as to why the Hokage suddenly stopped, Kero peered around the third. What he saw knocked the wind out of him. Stunned, he took a few steps into the room, and looked at the body lying on the floor, with his cousins around him. Sakura was lying beside his father crying, while Jake was kneeling with his head in his hands.

Kero took a few more steps into the room, and dropped down beside his cousin. "What happened?" Jake lifted his head. "He shoved us in the safety cubby. just as the cubby door was closed and secure, you dad made to leave, but a ninja came into the room. Your dad got distracted, or lost concentration, and the ninja stabbed him. Once uncle James had hit the floor the ninja was gone. All of them just left."

Kero nodded. He lifted his father's right hand, and removed the family ring. He held his father's hand for a minute longer, then carefully placed it on his father's chest. He looked down at his father's ring. He knew just what to do with it.

Kero reached up and around the back of his own neck, and undid the black lace necklace he always wore, slipped the ring on it. He then stood, walked around his father, and placed the necklace and ring around Sakura's neck.

Sakura sat up and looked at her cousin, and held the ring in her hand. Kero pointed to the ring. "Dad would've wanted you to have it." Sakura hugged her cousin, but not before a tear slide down her face. "Thank you kero."

Kero smiled at his cousins, "now lets go see the Hokage." all three bowed to Haruno James's body and regretfully walked away to the hokage. The third motioned them to leave the room, while the medics checked on James' body, and was prepared for burial.

The third looked at all three children as they met up with the other survivors. Sadly Sakura and Jake's parents weren't amongst them. By the looks of it, Sakura and Jake would be living with Kero and his mother.

Kero's mother bent down and hugged all three, as silent tears fell from her eyes, as she mourned the loss of her husband. "Sakura, Jake, it would be my pleasure if you would stay with us." Jake and Sakura nodded.

Sakura thought 'it's gonna be lonely without you uncle James, but I'm gonna make you proud of me. I'm gonna be a strong Kunochi. I won't let you down.' with that thought running through her head, the tears in her eyes vanished and was replaced with determination.

The third Hokage noticed the change come over the young girl, and knew she'd become a great ninja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral for the Haruno clan, took place three days later. Most of the villages population was in attendance, to say good-bye to family, friends, team-mates, and fellow ninja. Half way through the ceremony, the clouds opened up and dropped chilly rain on all in attendance. Many believed it was ok to cry, for the rain would mask the tears running down their faces, while other's silently grumbled to themselves about how a whole clan was almost completely wiped out in under twenty minutes.

Sakura, Jake, and Kero, stood with all the other children, while the adults stood close behind them. The surprising turn out was the presence of the Uchiha family. The Uchiha's were not always present at funerals, except the ones directed at someone who is very important.

Everyone believed that this must be one of those special times. The congregation began to move forward, and place flowers of all varieties on the graves, of those who were known, and even those who were not.

Sakura placed flowers on the graves of her family members. White ones went on extended family, and close family such as her parents and her uncle got her two favourite flowers. The Sakura blossom, and a blue rose.

The Sakura blossom was to represent Sakura herself, and the blue rose was so that her family would know she was constantly thinking of them. By the time the precession was complete, flowers of every colour, style and length laid on the tables. It was at this point where everyone began to head home.

Sakura walked up to her uncle's table. She glanced over all the flower's that decorated his table, then directed her eyes to his portrait. She bowed to her uncle's portrait and again repeated her promise to her uncle. To be a ninja worth being proud of. She wanted him o be proud of her talents, and for her to be a powerful addition to the Haruno ninja's.

Every year following he destruction of the haruno clan, Sakura, Jake and Kero always visited the graves of those Haruno's who where lost that horrible day. Sakura always renewed her promise to her uncle, and every year she kept it and struggled to be stronger.

Kero and Jake strived to watch out and teach her new techniques. Kero and Jake had made it into the anbu, so whenever they'd have the time in between missions, they'd help Sakura even more.

Keeping her promise in mind, she did become stronger, and so did the Haruno traits passed down to her. She gained excellent control over the Haruno sight, and still managed to keep the family tradition by keeping it secret.

Jake and Kero also became strong user's of the Haruno sight, but unlike them, Sakura was able to unlock a special part of the sight, something no in the history of the Haruno's except one, had ever been able to do.

Being curious about her family history, Sakura began visiting the library and looking up information. Unfortunately, the only information she could find were marriages, deaths, and family tree's, but nothing that related to the Haruno sight, or anything relevant in the past. But she continued to visit, and studied all about her ancestry and practice all she could.

When she turned 12, it was a big step for her. Graduating at the top of her class in the academy and being teamed with Naruto, and Sasuke was a great day. Naruto, yes was annoying, and immature but she learned to look passed that trait, and see Naruto for who he really is. A funny guy who would go to the ends of the earth to help a friend, or stranger.

Sasuke was still he same. A revenge seeking teen, angry about how life and his brother took away his entire family, leaving him as a sole survivor. Yes she was still hung up on Sasuke, and that ruined her promise only for that bit of time. Once Sasuke had left the village, she realized that this while time, she'd been trying to get his attention, she'd forgotten about her promise. But she'd gained something in return, something she didn't think she'd receive.

She received an understanding into the mind of Sasuke Uchiha, and the chaos he'd been living with this whole time. She realized that they had something horrific in common. The loose of family.

Since team seven was no longer a team, considering Sasuke and Naruto weren't in the village, Sasuke being with Orochimaru, and Naruto training with Jiraiya, they did not know about the Haruno sight or about any of Sakura's new abilities. The only way they'd find out, is if they became a team, and actually worked together as one.

After Sasuke's unfortunate departure from Konoha, Sakura began training under Lady Tsunade, who'd been chosen to be the Fifth Hokage, after Orochimaru killed the third. Sakura was terribly sad when the third died. Her training helped her with her skills including learning new ones.

Medical Jutsu's

Tsunade watched Sakura as she held her hands over the dead bunny, trying to bring it back. This test was given to all medical ninja's in training, but not many passed this test. Shizune appeared beside Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, this was found amongst the thirds possessions. I thought you'd want to examine it."

Tsunade accepted the book from her assistant, and examined the book a little more closely. The front had a name scribed on the cover, but it was unreadable. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Deciding she'd figure it out later, she tucked it under her arm and resumed watching Sakura, only to see she'd passed this stage, and it'd only been three minutes. Sakura lifted her hands away from the black bunny that was now sitting on the table looking at Sakura with affection in his blue eyes.

Tsunade walked over to Sakura. "Sakura, this is Lightfoot. I was requested by the bunny society, and yes they have one, just as frogs, dogs, snakes, slugs and every other species do, to find the first ninja to ever represent their species. As you can see, you Sakura are the first and only to have passed this stage and to be accepted."

This is when everyone in the room got a big surprise. Lightfoot sat on his hind legs and spoke. "Greetings Haruno Sakura. It is my pleasure to formally request your representation of our species. If you accept, I would be your trusted travelling companion, and helper to summon others of my kind. We also are able to help in the medical aspect. This is why this test is given to medics in training. My kind has never come across someone who's been able to resurrect our species before."

Disbelief showed on Sakura's face. "Seriously?" She looked at her teacher for confirmation. "It's true. Shizune and I both could not revive the bunnies. Tragic I know. Especially considering we are known medical ninja." Nodding Sakura turned back to Lightfoot. "What would have happened, had I not been successful in reviving you?"

Lightfoot's ears fell beside his head. "I would have remained as I was till the right person came along to revive me, apparently you are the one we've been waiting for."

Sakura nodded in understanding. She then turned to Tsunade. "What is next? I wish to continue my training with Lightfoot and his species beside me all the way." Lightfoot jumped up excited at the news and everyone laughed.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice closely 'she will soon surpass me. She's already passed Shizune by a long shot. And now we have a wonderful new ally on our side. Now all I got to do is explain her training. I'm happy she's ready for it.'

"Okay your next task is gonna be pretty taxing. You'll have to learn to connect with Lightfoot, fight alongside Lightfoot, and meditate. Meditation is a big part. Once meditation is mastered, connecting to your partner will become easier."

Sakura nodded. "It's now time to begin your training."

Over the next few months, Sakura mastered meditation, and connecting with Lightfoot, to form a better fighting team. Lightfoot and Sakura created and unbreakable bond working together. They also helped Kiba get better at working alongside Akamaru. Lightfoot helped Sakura with the medical aspect, by lending chakra if needed, quickly gathering herbs and medicines found in the forests and just being a faithful companion if something didn't go right.

Lightfoot taught Sakura greater control over speed, Agility and concentration towards her goals. Sakura shared her most treasured secrets with Lightfoot, including the Haruno Sight, the near massacre of her family, her love for Sasuke, and her sadness over his lose. Since they were a team, she trusted Lightfoot with her life, I know it's strange to put your trust in a bunny, but then it's equally funny for Naruto to put his trust and faith in a frog and Sasuke's in a snake. There are only a few people who has Sakura's trust.

Naruto, Sasuke even though he's no longer in the village, Kakashi who she shares random missions with and her three new best friends. Gage, Koza and Kaiden. Not to mention her brother and cousin.

Sakura met Tony Koza during her medical training and at times she helped him through the difficult steps if he needed help. They became friends right away. Koza introduced her to his two team-mates Kaede Gage, and Harachi Kaiden.

Gage is a talented swordsman. He mastered all styles of fighting. But his specialty no one knows, but those who are close to him.

Kaiden is a self taught master of bows and arrows. He doesn't use any cheap tricks like staying at a distance from his enemy, unless the situation calls for it, but is well trained in close combat as well as long range. Again depending on the situation. He also specializes in making his own weapons and equipment.

And so continues Sakura's journey to make her uncle proud, with friends and what little family she has left beside her.


	3. Team Kakashi As it Should Be

Chapter Two : Team Kakashi As It Should Be.

"Ok everything looks good. You should be able to go home tomorrow morning or afternoon at the latest."

Sakura placed her stethoscope back around her neck, and smiled at her patient. Her patient smiled back. "Thank-you Sakura-sama, you are such a good kunochi. Your uncle would be proud." Sakura smiled as her eyes filled with tears, but fought them back as she thought of her uncle.

"And thank-you Kanabi-san. I like to think he would be proud of my brother and I. Now you rest so I can keep my word that you get out tomorrow." after a nod and another smile, Sakura headed to the nurses station.

Half way to the nurses station, Sakura heard her name being called. "Sakura-sama." Sakura turned to see an anbu kneeling on the floor behind her. "Tsunade-sama requests your presence in her office." Sakura nodded and the anbu disappeared.

Sakura continued to the nurses station, filled out the patient report and said good-bye to the nurses and headed to the Hokage's building.

* * *

"Stupid gosh darn paperwork..." Shizune kept placing piles of paperwork on the desk as Tsunade mumbled about how much she hated doing paperwork and smiled the whole time while silently snickering at her mentors's situation.

Tsunade was in the middle of an outburst when a knock was heard from the door. "Enter." Sakura opened the door to the view of her sensei's desk. All she could see was the desk, piles of paperwork, and only her sensei's eyes and the top of her head above the piles of paper. "Ah Sakura, good that you are here. You have a secret mission. Take this scroll." a small scroll flew across the room and Sakura caught it.

"You're to take it to our good friends in Suna asap. You leave right away." with that said Sakura left the room and missed Tsunade's last words. "Be safe."

* * *

Sakura opened the apartment that she shared with her brother, and grabbed her Ninja pack, and Lightfoot's pack, that she always has set up for moments just like these. She quickly wrote a note for Jake explaining her absence if she wasn't back in time, and headed to the village gates.

Before she stepped out the gates, she said her see ya later's to Kotetsu, and Izumo then jumped off to start her mission.

Instead of walking to Suna, Sakura decided to see just how fast she could make it to the land of sand. As she was running through the forest at her fastest pace, which wasn't at her full strength, she noticed animals of the forest and concentrated her mind to that of the animals.

Animals are very observant and careful creatures. Sakura had learn how to tap into that by training her mind to sync with Lightfoot's, and used it without hurting the host, to see if any threats were present in the past week, or few days. So far no one had been through this area in the past few days, or the past week. It was then that touched the mind of a chipmunk not to far away when she got a surprise.

She quickly stopped on the next branch she reached, while still carefully probing the chipmunks mind. There was something familiar in the essence burned into the chipmunks mind. She just couldn't place it, but she knew it was evil. 'Why is this essence so familiar? I know this feeling of dread too. I hate it. From here out I'm gonna pay more attention to my surroundings.'

With that decision made, she jumped from her crouched position on the branch and continued her quick pace to Suna. By the time Suna's gates came into sight. She was only slightly winded and only three hours had passed.

At the gates she was greeted by a familiar face. Sakura smiled and waved to Temari and picked up her pace. Temari raised her hand and waved back. Just as her hand reached her side again, Sakura had come to a stop in front of her.

"I didn't think anyone would be here to greet me." Sakura said to her dear friend. Temari laughed, "I figured you'd be here about this time. Tsunade sent word you were on your way. And here you are. And it only took you three hours. A new record. You beat Naruto's six hours." Sakura smiled "I guess I did. Lets not tell Naruto ok? He'll be heart broken to know he's been beat by a girl....Again."

Temari laughed and nodded then motioned Sakura to join her into the village. "So Sakura, hows Jake and the guys?" Sakura looked over at Temari "Jake's doing good. Him and his friends are trying for the special ops Anbu squad. And Jake's hoping to learn under Kakashi sensei. As for Gage, Koza, Kaiden and the rest are doing good. I'll be seeing them when I get back home."

Temari sighed. "I miss everyone. Maybe I'll ask Gaara if I can travel back with you and bring the reply to Tsunade's message and visit everyone." Sakura smiled "that would be great."

Sakura looked up at the building in front of her and remembered when her, Kakashi and Naruto had travelled here in order to help with the search for Gaara. But was pulled away from those thoughts when Temari turned away from the room that led to Gaara.

"Aren't we going to see Gaara?" she asked the blonde. Temari smiled. "Yes. He's in the Garden." "Oh. So he's not the workaholic everyone thinks he is eh?" Temari smiled and opened the door to the garden area. "By the way, Where's Lightfoot?" Sakura smiled at the mention of her beloved companion. "He's been sleeping in my pack. It's been rough the past week."

Temari smiled and nodded in understanding. Temari led Sakura to the back of the garden. Sakura could hear water falling. They cleared the trees and the sight left Sakura breathless. The water flowed over the flattest and smoothest rocks she'd ever seen, the flowers were some she'd never seen, and others were ones she absolutely loved. Gaara was standing in front of the waterfall feeding the fish swimming in the pond.

"Gaara. Our favourite messenger is here." Gaara turned to his sister and Sakura. "Yes Tsunade sent word you were coming." Sakura walked up to Gaara and presented him the scroll. "Message delivered successfully." Gaara chuckled surprising both women. Sakura turned to Temari and pointed to Gaara. "Did.....did he just.....chuckle?" Temari picked her mouth up off the grass. "I believe he just did... all right were's my real brother?" She playfully grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

As soon as she saw his glare, she released him, laughing and smiling. "Ah there he is. Don't scare me like that. By the way can I visit Konoha with Sakura?" Gaara nodded. "Sure call it a boost in our two countries bond. Good afternoon Lightfoot, I trust your sleep was magnificent in that luxurious bag of yours?"

Temari and Sakura looked down at the bunny who was currently poking hie front paws and cute face out the opening. "Ah Gaara-sama. It indeed was a pleasure. Same with my slumber. Did you add something delectable to this amazing garden?"

Gaara nodded. "If you find what it is, you can have as many as Sakura, and Temari are able to carry back. Good luck to you my friend." Lightfoot nodded and jumped off into the bushes. Sakura laughed. "What is my dear companion on the hunt for today Gaara?" Gaara just shrugged and examined the scroll. He then wrote out a response, and handed it to Temari, just as Lightfoot hopped back to them with a carrot in his paws.

"Congratulations Lightfoot. You've found my newest surprise. I do hope you two have plenty of room for his gift?" Temari grimaced while Sakura laughed. "Aye that I do. I'm always prepared for your gifts for Lightfoot Gaara. He'll be much appreciated once we are back home."

Gaara nodded "then I bid you ado and see you on your short journey home. I assume I will be short for the trip here was short. Breaking Naruto's record deserves a prize as well, but I'll keep this to myself of course."

"Then you have my thanks Gaara, for that and for the carrots."

Temari and Sakura collected Lightfoot's prize, all their supplies and even Lightfoot. They waved good-bye to Gaara and headed for Konoha, easily reaching the gates in three hours.

Kotetsu and Izumo were as Always on duty. "Sakura-sama you've definitely beat your records. Including Naruto's, but not o worry, we'll keep it secret from Naruto." Sakura winked, pointed to her nose and smiled. "Good idea. Tsunade is at the tower right?"

"As she always is. We kinda wonder if she'll ever get caught up in that paperwork." Sakura nodded "that we all do. Later guys." Sakura and Temari continued their walk through the village to the hokage tower.

Together they climbed the endless steps until finally reaching the Hokage's door. Sakura knocked and entered when she heard a 'come in' from beyond the other side of the door. Sakura opened the door and entered her sensei's main office.

"Mission complete Tsunade- sama, and we've a guest." Tsunade looked up from the book she was studying. A smile graced her face once she noticed Temari and her Apprentice standing in her office. "Welcome Temari, and how is Gaara?" Sakura burst out laughing just remembering Gaara and his slip up. Temari didn't bother to ask what was funny, for she instantly remembered the situation.

"He chuckled today, which surprised us, and scared us just a little." Tsunade's eyes brows rose. "He can laugh? That's new." Temari then handed the scroll from Gaara over. "This is for you. And now my mission is complete, permission to stay a few days?" Tsunade laughed.

"Few days granted. I trust Gaara is accepting of this on his side?" Temari nodded "he believes it will strengthen the bond between our two countries much more." Tsunade smiled. "Sounds good. I hope you enjoy your few days with us."

Temari inclined her head In thanks. Sakura turned to Temari. "How about lunch?" Temari agreed. The girls said good-bye to Tsunade and headed into the village for lunch.

Sakura and Temari walked to the ramen shop and knew instantly who they'd find there eating. Sitting in a chair at the counter, was non other then Uzumaki Naruto, and beside him was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto, haven't you ever heard of a napkin?" Startled, Naruto turned to face Sakura, with a noodle stuck to his chin.. "yes, and it's sitting unused beside my bowl. I was gonna use it once I finished. Hello Temari."

"Hello Naruto. At least you've got better manners when it comes to greeting people, except it would be better if you didn't have that noodle stuck to your chin. . . . Oh and Gaara can laugh."

NAruto paused in the middle of taking the noodle of his chin, and try to eat it, "I knew it. Maybe Sai can learn from Gaara."

"Yeah that would be the day."

At this moment Sasuke spoke up "By the way Sakura, where's Lightfoot?" Sakura didn't have to say a word, for Lightfoot poked his face out of his carrying bag. "Ah Naruto, and Sasuke. Good to see you both. Where are Genji, and Sanji?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke pointed to their packs. From Naruto's pack, a blue frog hopped onto the counter. Genji is roughly the same size as Lightfoot. Out of Sasuke's pack slithered a black with blue spotted snake and joined Genji on the counter.

Lightfoot hopped from Sakura's pack and together all three began a small battle, but kept the fight to only the floor and made sure not to hit anything, that would cause damage.

"Lightfoot seems to be very energetic today." Sakura snickered "it's Gaara's fault. Gaara gave Lightfoot a bunch of carrots, and all we could carry was his prize for finding Gaara's new addition to his garden. Naruto nodded in understanding. Sakura decided she was tired of standing and sat in the empty chair beside Sasuke, and Temari took the chair on the other side of Naruto.

Sakura and Temari had just ordered their food, when everyone else showed up, and Lightfoot, Genji and Sanji all returned to their packs. Koza sat beside Sakura, and Gage and Kaiden, were next to him. Koza asked Sakura. "How is the ninja who you treated the past two weeks?" Sakura answered just as her food was placed in front of her. "She's good. She'll be able to leave the hospital sometime tomorrow, depending on how much rest she gets."

Koza nodded. "That's good. I'd hate to be in her spot." through out the conversation, Sasuke was silent. He'd been back for fours years, and he still was only a little comfortable with these guys. He tuned back in when Gage asked Sakura if she'd be up for Sparing. He looked at Sakura waiting for her answer as everyone else was.

"Sure. Name the time and place, Lightfoot and I'll be there." Gage smiled. "Finally, a willing challenger. Sweet. How about in an hour, at team seven's training grounds? That way you'll know the territory at least." Sakura smirked, "gladly. This isn't some type of handicap is it, cause if it is, you'll get your ass whooped."

Gage chuckled. "No handicap. Just thought familiar grounds would be a good idea." Temari leaned forward, so she could see Sakura and Gage around Naruto. "This will be good to watch." Sakura kept her eyes on Gage as she asked. "What preference of weapons are we going for?"

Gage kept her stare. "Anything and everything." "Good see you in an hour then."

* * *

An hour later, all of rookie nine, and Gage's team-mates were gathered on the grass anxiously waiting for the friendly spar to begin.

Sakura stood in the middle of the field, she had her eyes closed and her hand up with two fingers pointing up, while the others formed her fist, and close to her face. The breeze blew her hair in her face, which was waist length, but she didn't move to push it away from her face.

Sasuke watched as she stood there. He was about to walk over and ask why, but Naruto stepped beside him. "She's meditating, she'll do that even once the fight begins. It's her way." "It will get her killed one day." Naruto smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows. But both you and I even have our own ways, which people say will get us killed one day. If it happens, it happens. But for now, who's to say how someone should fight as long as they come out the victor every time.?" Sasuke just stayed quiet and thought of what NAruto said. "Since when did you get so smart?" "Since I've seen to many people beside me die. Watching friends get hurt, or others leaving. But I've learned to look at it from there perspective. I may be dumb, but I know not to try and change someone if they don't want to be changed. Just talk some sense into them, and try to get them to see that what they do isn't always the right thing."

"Hn"

Gage walked out to the field and stood opposite to Sakura who was still in her meditating state. He slowly pulled his sword from it's sheath, and held it in his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. In front of everyone's eyes, Gage disappeared. Not wanting to look away they were all were surprised to hear the sound of metal hitting metal, before seeing anything.

They all looked towards Sakura to see she too had a sword and was effortlessly holding back Gage's blade. It was Sakura's turn to move next. She pushed back Gage's blade with enough force that slightly through him off balance and swung her blade around and jammed it into ground. She then sent her super strength through the sword and into the ground, causing the same effect as if she'd punched the ground with her fist.

Rocks and boulders flew up off the ground and followed Gage. As he retreated, he used his sword to break through any rocks coming at him. Sakura concentrated on the bond with Lightfoot inside her pack. This was part of the plan they'd thought up during the night as well as the special contact lens her family have always used. They were clear to show her natural eye colour, but once her Haruno sight was activated, all anyone saw was her natural eye colour. Green and not the light blue.

Lightfoot was building up the necessary chakra for the Haruno sight, while Sakura used her own chakra for her jutsu's. She blocked and jabbed at Gage as he came at her again.

'Sakura, chakra building is complete. Whenever you are ready, as will I, If Gage switches tactics or uses his special techniques. It's a good thing we watched Gage's last spar'

'That it was. Good job Lightfoot.'

Sakura turned her attention back to Gage and blocked another blow from his sword and watched him jump back, his sword disappeared, and he began doing hand seals. Inside Sakura smiled bu on the outside al she did was raise her eyebrows.

Gage prepared himself for his special technique and continued to watch Sakura's movements as he built up the required power to achieve the technique. He noticed the raise eyebrows on Sakura and the excitement inside Gage grew. He completed the hand signs and began his attack.

'Here he comes, get ready Lightfoot.'

'Right'

Sakura closed her eyes and used the chakra from Lightfoot and activated the Haruno sight. She opened her eyes to see Gage right in front of her, about ready to do his technique. It was at this moment, she saw his weakness and flaw to his technique.

But she wasn't ready to spring it just yet. She dodged and blocked all his attacks till just the right moment. He kept up the attacks and blocking her's, then Sakura had one minor slip up, and Gage managed to slice her skin on her upper right arm, and that's when Sakura decided it was time. She waited till he rose the sword to attack again, and that's when he turned her sword around so that she was holding the blade, and butted him in the gut, swept him off his feet and held the blade to his throat.

"Very good Gage. You're improving. Next time you may be able to beat me." Sakura moved off Gage and allowed him to sit up. She then healed his pain from her jab. Gage watched her as she healed him. "I'm glad I fought you Sakura. Now I really understand why you're so famous for passing Tsunade in talent, skill, beauty, and intelligence."

Sakura smiled "thank-you Gage. It was a pleasure to be challenged."

Sakura finished healing Gage then helped him to his feet. "By the way Sakura. How did you know where my weak spots where? I keep them well guarded." Sakura nodded "that you were. I had to watch for the right moment to sneak through your guards. But other then that, I've watched you fight others. I observed your stance and how you fight. Your excellent. I wish I was like that."

Gage laughed. "Ah but you are. Don't forget I've watched you. You know when to strike, and when not to. You've come along way yourself. As have we all." Sakura agreed. Naruto ran over to Gage and Sakura with everyone in tow.

Sasuke looked at his old team-mate with a new understanding of how She's come a long way. But there was still something bugging him. Even he couldn't see any of Gage's weak points, or flaws even with his Sharingan, or just from observing him. It was impossible for Sakura to know about that.

"That was amazing as always Sakura. Tsunade would be proud if she were here."

Sakura smiled at her friends, but it wasn't Tsunade that she was thinking would be proud, but her uncle. He's the one she's doing this for. She unconsciously reached up and held her uncle's ring hanging from her cousins necklace, and everything about that night flashed through her mind. Before they could fully pull themselves to her mind, she shut hem out, and concentrated on her friends instead. She saw Sasuke looking at her with a strange expression on his face. 'Wonder what that look is for?'

That's when she felt it. She noticed that Sasuke did as well, and she turned to the trees, just as two figures appeared on the tree branches above them.

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. Lady Tsunade would like to see you in her office." Sakura smirked and leaped into the trees and hugged both ninja's, Stunning her friends only to get stunned again, when they hugged back.

"Nii-San your back. Hope you have been good. And Kero, Hows the Anbu going?" both men took off their masks revealing to everyone their faces. Hugging Sakura around the waist was her Brother Haruno Jake, and the man with his arm around her shoulder was her cousin Haruno Kero.

Once her friends realized who they were, they began greeting Sakura's most precious people besides her friends, teachers and pets.

"Jake do you know what Tsunade is wanting us three for? We haven't worked together in six years."

Jake shrugged "you know how it is for us anbu, you all being anbu yourselves, that we don't ask questions, just follow orders." Sakura pouted and nodded. "Right should have of figured you'd say that." they then noticed Naruto handing Kero twenty bucks, and Naruto's face was sad. "Ok NAruto, did you bet Kero twenty bucks that Jake would not say that and in turn you lost cause Kero knows his cousin like he knows himself?"

Naruto pouted and nodded. Sakura and Sasuke smirked. "Serves you right dope." Naruto just suck out hi tongue to Sasuke. " NAruto no need to be childish. Anyway it's time to go see Tsunade."

Sakura said good-bye to everyone and left with Naruto and Sasuke right behind her.

* * *

They reached the Hokage's office two minutes early. Sakura knocked on the door and entered when addressed to. "Tsunade- shisu you called for us?"

Tsunade looked up and nodded "yup. Just waiting two more people to join us." Sakura nodded "Kakashi-sensei and Yamato- sensei, correct?" Tsunade smiled "exactly, but we sent Yamato after Kakashi so they wouldn't be late."

"Who's late Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade chuckled. "For once, not you Kakashi. This Is a first for you." Kakashi Smiled and Yamato Chuckled. Naruto not being able to keep quiet anymore asked "what are we here for Tsunade-Baa chan?"

Tsunade got very serious at this point. "One of our Genin teams has not returned. They were due back four hours ago. Their mission was to bring an important scroll to the water country. The village sent word they received the scroll, and the team headed back. They failed to check in, and haven't been seen entering any of the gates. You're to travel to the water country and find them."

Naruto, curious as he was asked "who's team was it Tsunade-baa chan?" Tsunade looked down and Sakura knew who's team right away. Stunned she let slip her guess. "Konohamaru." Naruto looked at Sakura then back to Tsunade to catch her nod of confirmation.

"Yes. They're the best of their class. They shouldn't have had any problems with this mission. They're just as you all were, when you were genin. But you always returned when you were supposed to. Same with Konohamaru. They have a perfect record till today. Find them, and bring them home."

Everyone nodded and collected their stuff and left the Hokage's office. Outside the Hokage building, Kakashi turned to his team. "Meet me at our training grounds and we'll get reacquainted before we leave."

They all nodded and dispersed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Yamato were waiting for Kakashi to arrive. After waiting two minutes Sakura announced "Finally!" Sasuke and Naruto looked at her in confusion, while Yamato Smiled and chuckled.

Kakashi appeared right in front of Sakura, so they were toe- to- toe. "You've improved Sakura. And you Sasuke. Naruto not so much, still needs improvement but good. It would've been better if you hadn't spoken. More fun." Sakura smiled "sorry couldn't help myself." Kakashi smiled and finally stepped back. "Ok. If everyone's ready, then lets go save some important friends."

Kakashi did some hand seals and Pakkun appeared before everyone. "Ah Kakashi." "Pakkun, I need you to pick up Konohamaru's scent once we reach the water country, and find where they are."

"Right"

together they all jumped into the trees and headed for the water country.

* * *

"Konohamaru, what are we going to do?" Moegi asked over her Shoulder. They were in a room that had no windows, only one door and just one light which was above he door and shining on Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

Konohamaru struggled and tried to get out of the chakra strings that were binding him. Moegi and Udon were also bound by chakra strings, and that they'd just about given up trying to get out.

"I don't know. But I do know we'll get out. We're four hours over due back home. They'll send someone to come find us. I promise.."

Moegi nodded and continued to struggle to get out. Konohamaru looked over at Udon. He'd passed out, after the first three hours. He'd freaked out at being tied up and having his movements restricted, but Udon feared being tied up.

'I got to do something and get us out of here.'

* * *

It was three pm by the time team Kakashi reached the land of water. They entered the village gates and looked around the bustling streets. "Ok Pakkun see what you can find, while we look around."

"Right"

they split into teams. Naruto went with Yamato, Sasuke was with Sakura, and Kakashi began to ask the villages head master as to whether or not Konohamaru and his team actually left.

Sasuke looked back and forth down the street as he and Sakura checked a back alley, when Lightfoot hopped from his pack, and Sanji also slithered out of his.

"Lightfoot? What is it?" Lightfoot replied "there's something strange ahead in a building. Let Sanji and I check it out." Nodding Sakura and Sasuke watched as the pair silently hopped and slithered over to a building on the corner. Sasuke then pulled Sakura to the wall next to him, so that anyone inside wouldn't be able to see them, but they'd be able to keep an eye on Lightfoot and Sanji.

Lightfoot hopped behind objects in his path, while Sanji slithered around the ones in his way. They came upon the entrance into the building, and lightfoot sat on the one side, while Sanji was on the other.

"Sanji you'll have to go in. You'll be able to fit under the door, and let us know what you find. But re-con only." "I know Lightfoot. You'll know first if I find anything, then Sasuke and Sakura."

Sanji moved to the crack of the door, but pulled back when the door opened and a man walked out and way from the building.

Sasuke, seeing the door open, grabbed Sakura and pulled her closer to him, and pushed them both down as to not be seen. Lucky for them the man went down the other alley way. Sanji didn't wait for the door to close, and darted inside. He'd slithered from the hall to the place where he'd and Lightfoot had felt the strange feeling.

He went passed the kitchen, living room and down he stairs to the basement. He couldn't sense anything dangerous but he was picking up on frustration, helplessness, anger, and a lot of fear. He moved closer to the door where the sensations came from the strongest and slithered his was under the door, to come face to face with a passed out Udon.

Udon picked that moment to slowly wake up, only to see a snake. "Ahh." Udon screamed and thrashed around on the floor while Sanji just looked at him with an amused look on his face. Moegi and Konohamaru looked over to their team-mate, and spotted Sanji.

"Udon be quiet. It's Sanji. Sasuke's snake companion." by this point Udon was on the other side of the room, pushing himself as much as he could against he wall screaming, but stopped when Konohamaru explained who it was. "Oh"

Konohamaru turned to Sanji. "Sanji, who all is with you?" Sanji slithered closer to Konohamaru. "I'm here with Sasuke- sama and Sakura- Sama. Naruto is with Yamato off looking in another part of the village, and Kakashi is talking to the those who said you have left the village which is obviously a lie." Konohamaru smiled "good. Go tell Sasuke and SAkura we are here."

Sanji nodded and slithered back the way he'd come. He went back under the door and met up with Lightfoot.

"Where are Sasuke-sama and Sakura- sama?" LIghtfoot pointed his paw in the direction to find the two. Sanji nodded and said. "Go tell them I've found the."

Lightfoot appeared before Sasuke and Sakura and said. "Sanji found them. They're in the basement bound by chakra strings." Sakura smirked. "Alright guys. Good work. Now its our turn." Sakura put her hand up to her ear and pressed the communication button.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato. We've located Konohamaru's team. We're in the back alley behind sleepy joes. Lets not let anyone know we've found them. Lets keep quiet about this." "Copy. Good idea Sakura. You and Sasuke get them out and meet us outside the city gates with them in a disguise."

"Ok meet you there in half an hour."

"We'll be there."

Turning to Sasuke, she said. "Let's go." Sakura quickly got to the door and kept her senses spread out around her, and kept watch for any disturbances. So far nothing. She eased the door open, and crept inside with Sasuke keeping watch behind them, but following her inside.

Once inside, they followed Lightfoot and Sanji to the basement. Sakura went in the door, while Sasuke kept the door open, and to keep watch. Sakura hurried over to the Genin's and let them loose. "Ok Transform into someone different. We're heading home. You can explain once we reach Tsunade-sama."

"Yes Sakura-sama."

The three transformed into hot women that Naruto had competitions with them about, and they clung to Sasuke acting as fan girls. Sakura couldn't help but smile and giggle. Sasuke glared at her for laughing, and at the other three for their brilliant (although he'd never mention it) plan and said "lets get out of here. You three and Naruto are dead when this is over."

Confused, Konohamaru asked. "Why Naruto?" "For teaching you this ridiculous jutsu." "Oh!"

They headed up from the basement and out the door. Just outside the alley, LIghtfoot and Sanji went back in their packs. Walking down the town's streets, and seeing the villagers faces where priceless. Sakura was having a difficult time keeping a straight face and not bursting out laughing at Sasuke's predicament.

Sasuke had the perfect glare on his face which was believable to everyone that Sasuke was just having another bad day with fan girls.

They made it to the gates and outside the village with no incidents but tons of laughter. They met up with Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto. Sasuke went up to Naruto and punched him in the gut. Sakura stopped anyone from interfering, while letting Giggles slip.

"Ow... what was that for teme?" Sasuke pulled away and stood by Sakura. "That was for teaching these three your harem jutsu."

Still confused Naruto looked to Sakura for confirmation. "They used your jutsu to act as Sasuke's fan girls to escape the village without being discovered. It was absolutely hilarious." Seeing Sasuke glaring at her, she looked to him. "Sorry, but it was. It was so unexpected and brilliant that no one knew otherwise."

Sasuke just looked into the trees and dug his foot into he dirt. Kakashi then said "alright, now that we know he answer to that, lets get home." everyone nodded and took off towards Konoha.

* * *

"Ahaha ha." Tsunade slumped over on her desk once they finished explaining the situation. "Oh ow. My stomach. Very good distraction technique." She was looking at them all and saw when Sasuke hit Naruto on the head. She giggled and asked "now why hit Naruto?"

"He taught them that jutsu you call a technique." Tsunade smiled. "Well good." Sakura had to step in. "Um. Tsunade-sama, it's a sexy jutsu naruto uses to manipulate Jiraiya-Sama."

Tsunade leaned her face on her hands. "Sometimes a ninja has o do anything o get a situation in their favour. Naruto had just learned a very strange and discusting one."

"Yes Tsunade-shisu."

"Now everyone out. You can have a few days off."


	4. The Intimate Truth

Chapter Three: The Intimate Truth

Everyone hurried out of the Hokage's office before she changed her mind about the few days off.

Sasuke was walking beside Sakura as they left the office. "So what are you gonna do for your days off Sakura?"

Sakura looked to Sasuke, "I'm gonna check on my patient at the hospital. If she's had rest then I can discharge her."

Sasuke nodded then surprised her. "Do you mind if I accompany you?"

Sakura was dumbfounded then answered. "Of course. But I'd suggest not saying anything about missions. It's a touchy subject with Kanabi."

Sasuke nodded and followed her to the hospital. They made a brief stop at the nurses station, so Sakura could grab Kanabi's chart, and headed to the ninja's room. Sakura entered Kanabi's room with Sasuke following. "Good morning Kanabi, how are we feeling today?"

Kanabi turned from her view out the window, to look at Sakura and a familiar face, that she thought she wouldn't see for a long time. "I'm just fine Sakura-sama, nice to see you Sasuke -Sama." Sasuke's only reaction was a raised eyebrow and a nod in greeting.

Kanabi turned back to Sakura "so how does my chart look Sakura-sama?" Sakura smiled as she examined Kanabi's medical sheet. "Well everything looks good. You are officially discharged and in good health, but I would recommend to continue getting as much rest as you can. And take it easy on missions okay?"

Kanabi smiled and nodded. "Yes Sakura-Sama. I'll take your advice and put it to use."

"Good. I'll go sign the papers and get a wheel chair. Then you'll be free to go."

Kanabi smiled brighter. "Thank-you Sakura-sama, I'm most great-full for what you've done." Sakura smiled. "Your welcome, now for the paper's. Sasuke, can you help me with the wheel chair?"

Sasuke nodded and followed Sakura out of the room. Kanabi looked through the window, and thought back on how different Konoha was from mist. It was nice to be able to look out and see in a far off distance without encountering a wall of mist to block it. She'd woken early and had the pleasure to watch the sun rise.

5 minutes later, Sakura came back into, with Sasuke behind her pushing a wheel chair. "All done Kanabi, you are officially free. Now just to get you out of the hospital." Kanabi smiled and willingly sat in the chair and was wheeled out of the room by Sasuke, and followed by Sakura.

Once outside she took a deep breath, and stood up. She couldn't help but smile at her freedom. She turned to sakura and Sasuke, and bowed. "Thank-you Sakura-sama, and to you Sasuke-sama."

Sakura smiled and laughed. "It's my pleasure Kanabi. Just promise to take it easy while you are free, and good luck." Kanabi smiled and disappeared leaving light blue feathers floating around. "God I just love when she does that. These feathers are just so beautiful."

Sasuke nodded then asked, "so what do we do with this now?" Sakura looked over at him and explained, "well now we take it inside and go for food. You up for it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure why not. I'm hungry after that mission."

Sakura laughed and turned back to the hospital. Confused by her laugh, Sasuke watched her go, and Said. "What?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later

"Alright. Now lets see your genjutsu."

The surrounding environment changed. Blue flames licked at the tree's and everything around him. He raised his arm and noticed the skin was on fire and it was melting away. his muscles which once uncovered, also began melting.

He then looked down to his leg only to see bones. Then his bones disintegrated and Sasuke felt himself falling to the ground. He was forced out of the Genjutsu to see Sakura on the ground watching him as he fell on his butt. "Nice time to cut that off."

Sakura smiled "you wanted to see it. If it was real, I'd have killed you a while ago." Sasuke nodded. "How'd you come up with that one? It was nothing like what I've seen."

At this point Sakura stopped smiling. "I lost a friend that way. Only it was by your brother's black flames. Course this was before he decided he was wrong about everything and before we'd found out the truth about your families massacre. It was an accident, so I don't blame anyone for it."

Sasuke looked down at the grass and rested his arms on the tops of his knees. "I guess my brother feels horrible for it. Course he doesn't always say much anymore. But he's slowly opening up."

Sakura smiled. "So are you. You used to be just as bad, you know. I'm glad that you're more open to things. It makes things interesting. Especially when Gaara giggles. That was too funny and scary."

Sasuke nodded and looked up at the sky. "I...I'm still not used to being so open...you'll have to be patient ok?" Sakura although in shock, nodded in understanding. "That's ok, you still have to get used to me not falling all over you like I did when we were twelve."

Sasuke just nodded. Then got frustrated and stood. "Ok now lets see your taijutsu." Sakura smiled and stood. For the next three hours, they trained and trained. Not stopping till a voice yelling for them, made them stop.

"Sasuke, Sakura." they turned to see Naruto and Hinata running towards them. Sasuke and Sakura relaxed their stances and waited for Naruto and Hinata to reach them.

Although they'd been training for 5 hours, neither one looked tired, or out of breath. Although their clothes were a little torn and dirty and slightly ripped, and slight blood in places, they felt as if they'd only been going at it for an hour. How time flies when your having fun.

Naruto came to a stop in front of his team-mates, and was about to speak till he noticed the state of their clothing. "Um...how long have you guys been training?"

At this point, Sasuke and Sakura finally looked down at the condition of their clothes. Sakura looked back up, then at her watch. "Um... since my shift at the hospital ended. Which was five hours ago."

Naruto smiled. "Sweet. Five hours of training and you don't even looked tired and worn out." Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Sasuke then asked. "So why did you come find us?" Sasuke's question stumped Naruto for a minute before he realized what was asked. "Oh right. Tsunade-sama called us to her office."

"Ok, see you there." and right in front of Naruto and Hinata's eyes, Sasuke and Sakura both disappeared, leaves mixing with cherry blossoms.

"HEY!" was all Naruto Said before running full speed back to the village. "Bye Hinata!" and disappeared, little frogs flying out from his spot. Hinata smiled and Shook her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura appeared just outside the Hokages office. Naruto appeared beside them 2 seconds later. "Thanks for waiting guys."

Sakura smiled at Naruto. "Your welcome." her smile grew seeing Naruto's scowl. He wasn't thanking them for waiting outside Tsunade's office, he was annoyed they didn't wait for him, when he'd gone to fetch them. Sakura could tell by the look on his face.

"Let's just go in." Sasuke said as he pushed both his team-mates into Tsunade's office. Tsunade didn't look up from the folder she was studying. Sakura spoke just as Kakashi walked in behind them. "Tsunade Shishou. You called for us?"

Tsunade nodded but didn't explain. The expression on her face became even more frustrated and thoughtful. After two silent surprising minutes, Tsunade finally looked up only to see Sasuke's, Sakura's and Kakashi's hands clamped over Naruto's mouth.

Tsunade smiled. She knew that without their hands keeping him quiet, she wouldn't have been able to think about the upcoming mission for them. Tsunade motioned for them to take their hands away from Narutos mouth. Which they did so reluctantly.

"I called you here for an important matter." she concentrated on their faces. "There's been information leaked to us from an unsuspecting person about the Akatsuki. I want you three to go and meet up with this informant and see what you can find out, then bring them back here!"

"So if it's just us three going, what's Kakashi here for?" Naruto asked while pointing at their sensei behind them.

"Kakashi's here on a different matter. You leave in 15 minutes."

"Hai Tsunade shishou." Sakura disappeared and Sasuke just nodded and left the room followed by Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke arrived at the village gates, Sakura was sitting on the ground meditating. He walked over and sat in the grass beside her and together they both waited for the last member of their team to show up.

Within 10 minutes, Naruto still hadn't shown up and Sasuke was becoming bored. He looked over to Sakura, and saw that her patience was starting to run out. She had a frown on her face that was getting worse by the second.

Till finally she snapped. "Gah, I can't believe this. Even Naruto who gets excited about missions decides to be late. He was told 15 minutes. It's been 20 already. I'm gonna hurt him...!"

"Well now's your chance, he finally decided to show up."

"Good!" Sasuke smirked, but was smiling inside 'this is gonna be good.'

"hey Sasuke, Sakura, sorry I'm ....ooff"

Naruto flew up and over the village gates and hit the ground on the other side. Sakura rubbed her fist. "That friggin hurt. He's got a hard chin!"

That was when she heard a snicker beside her. She turned to see Sasuke trying to contain his laughter. She smiled then motioned for them to get started.

Sasuke nodded and followed her out the town gates and past the hole containing a groaning Naruto. "Come on Naruto. The faster we get this done, the faster you get back here and get Ramen."

Naruto came flying out of the hole and followed Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura, what else does the scroll say?" Sasuke asked as he walked alongside his team-mates. Sakura pulled the scroll from her pouch and read the contents. "Nothing different from Tsunade Shishou already explained to us."

"Not even who the informant is?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. It's blank."

Sasuke turned back and concentrated on the road ahead of them and began to wonder just who the informant was.

"Come on. Lets get this done and over with." with that said, she jumped into the tree's and the three spread off towards the meeting place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want you to keep an eye on them. Make sure nothing goes wrong. If anything happens jump in at all costs. We can't afford to have this chance go out the window."

"Hai"

with that, the three jumped out the window and into the tree's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is it?" Naruto quietly asked as he looked around the clearing. "For a meeting place, it's kind of open."

"It's a good choice. No tree's for a few miles. You can see if your enemy's coming, and that way there's no surprises. I'd definitely pick his spot."

In the middle of the clearing, there was a lone tree that was bustling with leaves and flowers. The tree was the perfect place to be able to see in every direction. And still stay hidden. "So what do we do, just walk out and say hi? We're here for information that we were told you had. Plus you get to come with us, or...what?"

Sakura smacked Naruto in the back of the head. Causing him to hit the ground in front of him, with his nose.

"Oww! Sakura that hurt!"

"Good. Next time don't ask such obviously stupid questions! Tsunade thought of that already."

Sakura did a few hand seals, and summoned her teacher's favourite companion. The little slug nodded to them all, and moved across the field to the tree. A sharp whistle was next to be heard. Sakura then turned to her friends and nodded. Sakura slowly crept out of the bush and slowly walked towards the tree. Sasuke and Naruto followed closely behind.

As they got closer to the tree, they saw the informant hop out of the tree and land just as the foot of it. The figure was clad in a black trench coat, the normal ninja sandals, the hood of the coat pulled up over his head and covering his face, was a mask of a wolf.

The figure was so protectively clad, it was impossible for them to figure out who it could be. "Greetings. It's magnificent day today, is it no?" the figure asked team seven. Sakura having been the one to read the scroll, replied "greetings to you as well fellow traveller. What news is there today?"

The figure behind the mask snickered, "very little. But what I do know is very interesting. Are you ready to listen?"

"With open ears and mind wide open."

The figure nodded and began. "Akatsuki's on the move. They plan on taking the secret relic that the old legends talk about. This is rumoured to help control anyone whose in possession of all the jinchurriki. Or in words your friend here can understand... the one's who have the demons will be able to bend the beasts and make them do whatever they want, just by using this scroll."

The stupid look that had graced Naruto's face, suddenly disappeared in understanding. "Where about's was this scroll said to be located?"

"It's said to be residing in Konoha, but no one knows where exactly..." the man stopped speaking and looked off to the right.

Sakura noticed at the same time as the figure did and as she looked to the right, she asked "we'd really appreciate it if you'd accompany us back to Konoha."

"I'm sorry. But if I did that, my position would be badly compromised. I can't allow myself to join you. But we've got company, and they do not seem friendly."

"No they don't" Sasuke noticed the strange look as it crossed Sakura's face. "Sakura, what is it?" Sakura slowly shook her head "I don't know but the t races of Chakra seem familiar somehow, but I can't pinpoint why?"

This confused all of them. Including the figure who was their akatsuki informant. Sakura slowly turned to him. "Well I guess our meeting is done. Wish it ended differently. But I believe it's time to go."

The figure nodded and disappeared.

Sasuke surveyed the area "guess it's time we move on." Sakura and Naruto nodded. But before they could move, they were suddenly surrounded by the five Shinobi, they'd felt hiding in the tree's.

"well, well. Look what we have here? Harmless konoha nins. What could that man have possibly wanted to talk to you three about?"

Sakura made a hand motion that both Naruto and Sasuke understood as stay silent and follow along, but be ready to run for the trees. "He wants us to get supplies for a surprise birthday party. But pink is so out this season. He was thinking more towards a puke green or blood red. What do you suggest?"

The man who was presumably the leader, Laughed. "This girls got a sense of humour. I'd prefer he blood red. Preferably that of you and your friends blood. How's that?"

Sakura began laughing and slapping her hand off her leg. "Haha this guys got a sense of humour too... so funny..." She pointed to the leader while looking to Sasuke and Naruto.

"That would be so good for you to have our blood, but not today."

Right before their enemies eyes, triples of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto fled from their very spot and into the trees.

He leader chuckled, "this is gonna be fun. After them."

The ninja's all smiled and took off after team seven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"That wasn't a good idea to egg him on Sakura." Sasuke stated as they jumped from tree to tree. "Well it worked. They didn't get any information from us did they?"

"Well.. No but still. It could have turned out bad. We might not have had this chance if it had gone differently." Sasuke was startled when Sakura stopped on the next branch and pushed Sasuke against the tree he'd stopped on. "Wake- up Sasuke, we're no longer 12 year old genin's. We no longer have the need for a teacher to watch out for us. All we have is ourselves, and the knowledge that we're strong and together we can conquer and beat anyone who tries to brake us apart. We've done it before."

Sakura released Sasuke and stepped back. That's when she raised her hand and caught the kunai that was aiming for Sasuke from the left of him.

She turned to look at who threw the kunai only to find the five Shinobi from before. "Well. Well. Our new friends finally caught up. Who does this fine kunai belong to?"

One of the ninja smirked and replied. "That'd be mine. Nice of you to catch it for me, but it was intended for your friend." Sakura threw I back to the ninja and stated. "You'll have to do better then that to kill him."

The ninja smirked. "I'll try harder next time."

Sasuke appeared in front of the man. "If you get a next time."

The man was slightly startled, and confused about not noticing him move so fast. Sasuke slowly drew his sword , but was stopped half way by a hand on his. Sasuke turned to look at the man who stopped him.

Behind him was one of the other ninja's. Sasuke quickly looked around and saw Naruto busy fighting off 2 ninja's and the leader was busy fighting Sakura in a hand to hand combat.

He turned back to the ninja's around himself, and turned the man he was holding away and kicked him. He then turned to the ninja who still had a hold of his sword and kicked him in the gut and followed with a kick to his chin which sent him flying in the air.

The other ninja who had short brown hair and green eyes, came at Sasuke and made him dodge a punch. Sasuke turned his eyes on him and glared. Sasuke threw a punch of his own and hit the man in the shoulder.

Both ninja's landed near each other to re-group. "This kid's getting on my nerves, Hara. We should have let Hatchi have him like he wanted." "Oh stop complaining Itchi! We just have to continue with our team work, and just keep giving it everything." "Right!"

Hara, long blonde hair, that was kept away from his face by braiding it, starred at Sasuke through his purplish eyes, pulled a kunai from his pouch and saw as Itchi did the same. Together they charged Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." 3 Naruto copies appeared beside Naruto. Two headed for the man who had long silver hair and bright blue eyes, while the other two headed for the man who had short golden brown hair with green eyes.

The man with long silver hair, dodged all of Naruto's clones attacks. 'This kid is pretty good. He's used one excellent jutsu to his advantage against Ura and I. But we'll play along with him a little more, and see what all he could do.'

Ura dodged most of the clones efforts to hit him, but managed to get hit the shoulder and chest, a few times too many. He quickly glanced over to Hatchi, to see him having and easier time against the clones.

'If Hatchi can do so well, so can I!' Ura thought and turned his attention back to Naruto, only to get punched in the face and sent backwards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura dodged a fist from the leader of the group and healed the kunai wound on her forearm carefully hiding the healing chakra from her opponent. The man stood and watched Sakura carefully.

'Something seems familiar about this girl. Is it the way she moves?' he studied her more closely. 'No. That's not it...' his thought were cu short when she rushed at him, and slammed her fist into the tree behind him after he moved, and watched as the tree disintegrated into tiny wooden splinters.

'She has amazing strength. I've only seen strength like this once before.'

A picture of a blonde haired woman, rocks flying all around her as she slammed her hand down into the ground.

'This girl has the same abilities as that woman.' a smile that was as evil as he was, graced his face as he thought, 'now I will crush her spirit. And make this determination of her's disappear!'

He lunged himself at Sakura and began throwing shuriken, and kunai's left, right and centre, forcing her to dodge every single one, and putting his plan into motion.

Sakura dodged every kunai and shuriken and every punch, kick, and anything thrown at her, for her training conditioned her too.

She went to dodge another attack, but just as she touched the ground again, a vine wrapped itself around her foot, trapping her.

She looked down when she couldn't move and found the vine was moving up her leg. 'Crap this isn't good' she thought as she looked back up at the man. 'Why the hell does this guy look so familiar? I don't get it.'

Sakura was frustrated. Not just by the fact that this guy managed to trap her, but also that he was so familiar and she was clueless as to why. She was just about to activate shii, when she was pulled backwards and pinned to a tree. The man was in front of her before she had a chance to struggle.

He grabbed her by he throat and just held her against the tree. "You fight very well. As do your friends. But your cocky behaviour just made it more fun. He paused and applied more pressure to her neck. "Now I'll ask once more, what did that ninja tell you?"

Sakura brought her hands up and grabbed the mans wrist. She then chocked out. "As I told you before... he needs supplies for a party. I'm guessing you were leaning more towards puke green then huh?..."

The man was losing his patience, he tightened his grip, cutting of Sakura's air supply. 'Sakura! We have to get out of this. Activate Shii now!' lightfoot urged her while remaining hidden. Sakura closed her eyes and with lightfoot's help, managed to activate Shii.

She opened her eyes and watched the startled look cross her captor's face. 'Those eyes. Light blue eyes! Why does this girl look so much like a woman I killed?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke blocked a fist, threw a kick, and jumped backwards up into the tree's and quickly looked over to Naruto and saw him punch one of the guys he was fighting, causing him to fly into the trees.

'Well Naruto's doing his normal.' he then turned his gaze to his other team-mate. What he saw confused him. Sakura could keep up to him, so why is she pinned to the tree. 'Sakura! Crap. I've got to hurry!' he then noticed something unusual. 'Her eyes. What's up with her eyes? Why are they blue?'

He turned back to his opponents, to see one charge at him. 'Crap. This is taking to long' he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his opponent didn't have a chance. Sasuke smirked and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So this is very interesting now. How can I possibly kill this girl, not knowing the truth as to why she looks so much like that woman.' using one hand, he made some hand seals, and created his technique by paralysing her. He turned and walked a few feet away thinking about what to do.

Meanwhile Sakura finally realized why this man was so familiar. He was the one who killed her uncle. This was he man she watched fight, when she was two. 'How did I possibly forget the face of this man? He killed my uncle.' just thinking about her uncle almost brought her to tears. ' No! I won't cry. Not now. I have to get out of this. I won't die till this man gets what he deserves.' she began to try and struggle.

The man thought hard about this news and smiled. 'Three new obstacles. Two are still fighting, which puts us at a disadvantage. I guess the fun ends here. But not for long.'

He turned back to see Sakura fighting the paralysing jutsu and moved back over to her. As he walked he pulled something from his pocket. He lifted his other hand and grabbed er chin. She glared at him with anger and slight fear, as he tilted her face up and to the right. "You won't get way with this!" she exclaimed.

"Oh but I already have." and with that, he jabbed a needle into her neck.

'No!'

Sakura heard Lightfoot's voice but couldn't respond. She could feel whatever was in the needle begin to flow through her veins. 'Damn it!'

Her vision became blurry, and she felt herself slipping away. Before her vision got worse, she spotted a green scorpion tattoo on his arm...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vines wrapped further up Sakura's slightly unconscious body. As the man released her, she continued to glare at him.

"Till next time." the man stated just before taking off into the tree's. as the man fled, three figures landed near each group. One with Sasuke, one with Naruto, and the last with Sakura.

Before they could intervene, the enemy ninja's fled the fight and followed their leader. "Sakura!" Sakura looked up at the in front of her and had to concentrate on their face. It was Gage. Relief flooded her body and she tried to speak. "Poi...son,....scorpion..."

Gage tried to understand by asking her again, but she'd passed and was slumped against the vines. "What happened?" Sasuke asked as him, Naruto, Koza and Kaiden ran up to Gage. "I don't know. She was just conscious, but she managed to say two words."

He paused and turned to Sasuke.

"Poison... and scorpion." Sasuke frowned and looked to Sakura. He walked over to the tree and was just about to cut her free, when the vines fell away, forcing him to catch her. He maneuvered her so he was carrying her on his back, then turned to the others. "Lets get back quick. Poison means we don't have a lot of time left."

The others nodded and followed Sasuke into the trees and at a rapid pace, headed to Konoha and the only person who could help Sakura. Tsunade!

End chap three..


	5. To Ask is to Know

Chapter 4: To ask is to know.

"She'll need a weeks rest before she'll be ready for action. The poison did a good number on her internal organs. It had started for her brain, but we managed to stop it."

"Why didn't the man kill her when he had the chance?" Naruto asked Tsunade and everyone in the room, as he glanced down at Sakura, as she lay unconscious on the hospital bed.

Tsunade shook her head. "Won't know till she wakes up. She put up a good fight."

Sasuke nodded. "They weren't easy to beat. Every time we got an advantage, they'd throw another leap at us. But the guy Sakura was up against seemed almost like he knew her. It caught me off guard when she got caught."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, and thought back to the very moment he noticed the color of her eyes. He was very confused as to why her eyes where of that color, when they should've been green. After debating about this issue in his mind for a few minutes, he decided to rejoin the conversation.

"Once she wakes up, she may seem confused and disoriented."

"Who's disoriented? Tsunade- shishou."

Everyone turned and looked at the surprisingly awake Sakura. "Sakura, your awake. Do you remember what happened?"

Sakura slowly sat up and made herself comfortable. "The last thing in remember, was fighting the ninja that attacked us. The man I was fighting had injected a needle into my neck, as I passed out, I noticed a tattoo on his wrist. It was a green Scorpion. Do you know what that symbol was?"

Tsunade put her hand up to her mouth in thought. "I've heard about such a tattoo, how ever, I need sometime to research it more. I'll get back to you as soon as I know something. As for your condition, you are better, you may feel some lingering effects from the poison. Other then that, I want to keep you here over night to observe in case of these lingering effects."

"Hai," Sakura then turned to her teammates, "what happened to the ninja after I passed out?"

Naruto stepped closer to the foot of the bed, "the ninja fled." Surprised, Sakura turned her head to Sasuke, only to see his nod. "Fled? What do you mean fled?" Naruto shrugged and finished, "don't know, once you passed out, and Gage, Koza, and Kaiden, came to help, they all left. Almost as if they were finished with us.."

Sakura looked down at her hands. 'They aren't finished with us yet.. If he was that man would have killed us before leaving. But he didn't.' "They aren't done with us yet." she stated out loud.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice, and asked. "What do you mean?"

"As we were meeting the informant, he told us that the Akatsuki were on the move, something about a sacred scroll that is hidden somewhere in Konoha. The said person, could not accompany us here, as it would jeopardize his position with in the Akatsuki. He'd just finished telling us the info, when we felt the ninja's. we gave him the chance to leave before the ninja showed up. They wanted to know what he'd told us. I told him we were planning a party."

Sakura took a breath before finishing the rest. "The man I was fighting wanted to know why it was that I looked so much like a woman he'd killed. It was like he had so much pleasure in torturing me.. However, that's the reason he's not done with us. I believe because Gage, Koza, and Kaiden were coming, he'd run out of time. So he fled. For now.."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade thought all about what she'd just told them. "The question is, who is this woman the man killed?" "Sasuke, Naruto, lets let Sakura rest. she has healed faster then i had anticipated and should be ready for missions tomorrow. You've got a day off. Go home and rest. Sakura there's someone here to see you."

Sasuke and Naruto followed Tsunade's orders and left the room, as they entered the hallway, they were surprised to see Jake Haruno and his team, plus his cousin Kero and his teammates.

Jake put his arm out in front of Sasuke and Naruto, "how is she?" Sasuke understood the concern on Jake's face and answered "she's awake. She remembers everything. Tsunade says she's staying the night for observation, she seems normal to me." Jake nodded then let the boys through.

He turned and nodded to Kero, then entered the room..

Sakura turned her gaze from the window, to the door when it opened. Tsunade looked up from the chart, then turned it back, once seeing Jake.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Sakura smiled and said. "Better. Close the door."

Jake turned and closed the door with a confused look upon his face. He briefly turned his eyes to Tsunade, only to see the same confusion. He moved across the room and sat in the chair beside the bed.

Sakura then looked back out the window. "I know who the man was." Jake and Tsunade both looked at Sakura stunned. "What...what do you mean you know the man?" Sakura turned her eyes to meet her teacher's "do you remember the story of the Haruno catastrophe?" at Tsunade's nod, she continued. "Well when I was two, and Jake was ten, a group of ninjas attacked our clan, and just killed random people. Ninja or no. these ninja were the very same ones who attacked us today. The one I was fighting was the man who killed our Uncle, and Kero's father."

******

The next day, Sakura was released from the hospital, and she was wandering the streets. She knew she had to do some grocery shopping for her and her brother, but she wasn't in any hurry to. "Sakura," she turned to who called her name, and smiled at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke. Hows it going?" Sasuke shrugged, then asked "can we go somewhere and talk?" Sakura curious and confused nodded and followed as Sasuke led the way to the training grounds they frequently use. Once their she was surprised to see Naruto also there.

Naruto noticed his two teammates. "Hey Sasuke. That was quick. I didn't think you'd find her this fast." Sasuke smirked. "It's cause I'm better then you dobe." Naruto playfully stuck out his tongue at Sasuke, only to have it caught by Sakura. "Sticking out your tongue is a very bad Idea Naruto. Next time I cut it off." Naruto nodded and pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

"So why were you guys looking for me anyway?" she looked between the two people most important to her. Sasuke began without any hesitation. "Why is it that when you were fighting that man your eyes turned blue?" Surprised, Sakura stated also with out hesitation. "Its my families bloodline limit. I only discovered it when you both were outside the village. Tsunade didn't know much about it, just what the records said, and I learned to control it."

amazed Naruto asked. "What does it do?" Sakura looked at both her teammates. "It examines jutsu's and lets me know the flaws and weaknesses to each and every type of jutsu. Including any Bloodline limit. Most times, I work with lightfoot when I activate it."

"So if you have this jutsu, how come you didn't use it in the fight with these ninja's?"

"Cause I don't want to depend on my bloodline limit. I only use it if necessarily is needed. I tried to use it, but it was too late to do anything in that fight. I can only do so much, but I won't depend on this." she activated her bloodline, and pointed to her eyes.

"Why are you so willing to confide in us about this?"

"Jeez, what a stupid question, you guys are my teammates. Together we depend on each other to not die. We depend on each other for help, and support. If I didn't tell you guys about this, I would be a lousy teammate."

Naruto nodded and got smacked for agreeing to her statement.

Sasuke smirked at the treatment Naruto always received from Sakura for being an idiot.

"Ow! What was that for, Sakura- chan? I agreed with you?"

Sakura nodded and replied. "That's the point. You weren't supposed to agree with me. That's why you're hurting. Idiot."

before Naruto could start an argument, about why he agreed, she continued "anymore questions about my bloodline limit?"

"Who all knows about your families bloodline limit?"

Sasuke asked. She smiled and replied "you two, Gage, Koza, Kaiden, Jake and kero obviously. And Tsunade, and Kakashi. It is too dangerous for me and mine to allow anyone else to know."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, but Naruto couldn't comprehend why it was that no one else should know. "Why is it dangerous?"

"Jeez dobe, sometimes I think you don't have a brain in that head of yours."

"Don't call me dobe teme."

"I'll put it in dummy terms, you should understand. If everyone knows about my bloodline limit, I could become a target for kidnapping, and have my bloodline used for bad. And it could even be used against home. I don't want that and I know you don't either."

Naruto nodded and finally understood.

"Sakura-sama, Sasuke- Sama, and Naruto- sama, Tsunade requests your presence at once."

the three turned to the anbu kneeling in front of them, and Sakura acknowledged.

"Thank you Dextera."

The anbu nodded and disappeared.

"Let's go." together all three transported to Tsunade's office.

*****

They appeared outside Tsunade's office, and Naruto, for once in his life, knocked lightly on the door ans waited till he'd got a response from with in. Sakura couldn't believe what happened, and looked to Sasuke, only to see the same look upon his face. They both shrugged and followed Naruto.

Inside the room, Dextera was standing in front of Tsunade's desk patiently awaiting their arrival. "Your all just in time. Now I can give you the details of the mission. Your headed to the village in Earth country. Their leader is injured and needs an experienced medic. They were on their way back from peace talks with rain, when they came under attack. Attackers at this point are unknown. However the peace talks were a success. Your mission is to go to Rock village, heal their leader and find out who attacked them. You leave in 30 minutes."

She was about to dismiss them, when she remembered the last few details. "Oh, Dextera is to accompany you to make sure entrance into Rock goes according to the agreement. And this mission is top secret. No one is to know of the details or the whereabouts. So be sure to keep everything to yourselves, no matter how excited you are about your mission."

She paused then finished "got it Naruto? No one is to know except you.... if I hear that anyone else knows, you'll be cleaning the jails toilets, for a month... understood."

Everyone looked over to see the disgusted look on his face as he remembered the last toilet cleaning experience he'd had to do.. And nodded. Sasuke and Sakura suppressed their laughter..

"Dismissed."

Sakura burst out laughing once the door was closed behind the group.. "I forgot all about that.. What was it that you did again to get that punishment?"

Naruto folded his arms together in front of his chest and pouted, "I tripped and fell on her Sake stash. The one that Shizune had no clue about till I tripped on it."

Sasuke smirked and they heard a bit of a snort from him as he laughed. "Smooth.. Real smooth."

Sakura was bent over laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing.

Dextera had a smile on his face and was greatly enjoying being beside these three. They were absolutely hilarious together. No wonder they were made as the strongest team amongst the rookie nine. I guess friendship really does bring out the best in people. He'd heard Shizune and Tsunade talking before he'd knocked on the door earlier, and they were discussing naming these three the next legendary Sannin. He felt honoured to be in their presence and be able to travel with them. It certainly wouldn't be dull..

*****

Half an hour later, Sakura walked through the city towards the village gates. She'd taken a detour to say good bye to Ino. All she'd told Ino was she was leaving on a mission, and that she wasn't sure when she'd be back. Plus she's bought a cherry tree seed, she often did this before missions lately.

She felt that the seed brought her good luck for her missions. Most times she's succeeded in her missions, but the days she forgot to buy the seeds missions didn't always go as planned. So, she always tried to buy them. Once the mission was over, she would plant the seed in special areas. Or in areas that she felt could use some color and beauty. Since she buys them a lot, Ino's parents decided to give her a discount on the seeds, which she was great full for.

She made it to the village gates just as everyone else arrived. "Well shall we get going? It will take three hours to reach the rock Village. And I'm sure their leader is in a lot of pain.." everyone nodded and off they went into the trees and began their journey to rock...

*****

An hour later, they decided to stop for a quick break. They decided it would be safer to stay in the trees, so Sakura sat on a branch and leaned her back against the tree.

Sasuke moved close to where Sakura was sitting and sat facing the direction they were planning on heading, his feet hanging off the side. He was off In his own world when a sandwich appeared under his nose, and he inhaled the delectable smell of Turkey.

The smell entered his nostrils and tickled his tastebuds, causing his mouth to water, and seriously tempting him to open his mouth and have his tongue dangle and the possibility of saliva dripping into a puddle on his own lap..

He managed to control his mouth though, cause the thought of having a puddle in his lap wasn't all that appealing, considering he'd have to clean it up, as well as deal with the laughter from Sakura and Naruto. He took the sandwich great fully and thanked Sakura who'd passed him the sandwich. Sakura looked over at her teammates, and wondered what exactly happened in the rock country, in order for them to be put on this mission. Naruto was leaning against a tree opposite the one Her and Sasuke were occupying, with a steamy bowl of Ramen. How he'd heated up the noodles without anyone noticing was beyond her. Dextera was standing and leaning against the same tree as Naruto, looking back and forth amongst the three of them, trying to figure out just what exactly kept this team together.

Sakura finished her sandwich, and stashed the wrappings in her bag and stood. "Ok Naruto, before you even start your 13th bowl, we have to move on." Naruto scowled and put away the bowl he'd just been about to open, but missed the snicker from Dextera as he witnessed the scene. Sasuke put the wrappings from his turkey sandwich, in his bag and stood up ready to go. They waited for Naruto to put the rest in his bag, and then they finally took off 5 minutes later.

Why Naruto had taken EVERYTHING out of his bag, stumped them all.

*****

They reached the land of rock, three hours later. They slowly walked up to the gates, but something made Sakura stop where she was. Sasuke also felt the strange feeling and also stopped. Naruto continued talking to himself, for everyone had stopped listening long ago, till he noticed his friends stopped. "Hey, what are you guys doing? Why are you stopping, we're here?"

Sakura and Sasuke held out their arms, showing they meant no harm, Dextera followed, but Naruto was still confused. He soon found out when rock ninja's jumped to the ground surrounding them. Sakura slowly spoke to Dextera. "Ok, Dextera, I believe it's your turn is it not?"

Dextera nodded and turned to the closes ninja to him. "Who's in charge of this group?"

A rock nin stepped forward. "That would be me, who's asking?"

Dextera slowly bowed and answered "My names Dextera, these are my companions, we mean no harm. We've come from Konoha on orders from our Hokage to aid in a private matter. This scroll explains the details."

Dextera passed the scroll to the ninja, and watched as he opened and read the details. He closed the scroll and nodded, "ok, you will follow us, we will take you to our leader."

They followed the one who'd taken charge. As they walked Sasuke overheard a few nins talking about the only female in the group, Sakura. Most of the things they were saying were beginning to annoy him. He was ready to do something about it, till a hand rested on his arm, he looked over to its owner, and noticed the smile and wink Sakura sent his way. He snickered for the nins talking didn't have a clue what was happening. Sakura stopped and pretended to kick a rock from her shoe, causing the ground to split living a crevice the size of Tsuande's pig companion, Tonton, from the tip of her shoe to the heels of the nins feet.

The action startled the nins, and the group stopped moving, Sakura shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "sorry, there was a rock in my shoe, and you'd be wise to watch what your nins say in the presence of the Sannin Tsunade's Apprentice."

The nins moved away from the crevice, and closed their mouths. The group continued moving.

They approached the villages gates, and were let into the village without any problems.

As they were lead through the village, Sakura noticed they weren't heading in the direction of the Tsuchikage, and decided to ask. "I believe your mission was to escort us to your leader, so why is it we aren't heading to see the Tsuchikage?"

The man leading, continued walking as he answered. "It's true the Tsuchikage, is this village's leader, but that isn't the leader that was injured. The injured party is a secret in this village. He's the one who supplies the Tsuchikage with valuable information. Our leader is also one who gets sent on peace keeping missions to other countries. As such, most are successful like this one, but others aren't so. No one in the village but a select few know about our leader. Not even the highest ranking ninja's know.. That's why this mission is top secret."

Sakura nodded in understanding and followed the man once again. "What are his injuries?" the man shook his head, "I'm not certain, I was given the mission to escort you by his first in command. Only they know the extent of his injuries."

Sakura nodded.

Up ahead they spotted a not so fortified compound, or so it appeared at first glance. But to the trained eye, and if you were really looking, you'd notice the men discreetly hidden and others out in plain sight. Sasuke moved slightly closer to Sakura and looked at her, and confirmed she witnessed the same thing.

Naruto of course was as clueless as could be. He was in the middle of a chat with one of the rock ninja's about Ramen, and the thing that surprised Sakura and Sasuke the most, was how enthusiastic the other nin was about the topic.

Sakura leaned over to Sasuke and muttered, "great, another Ramen lover like Naruto..."

"Did you want me for something Sakura- Chan?"

Naruto asked walking backwards after hearing his name being said, in which Sasuke smirked and SAkura replied "nope, nothing.."

Naruto went to turn and walk normal, only to trip over nothing, and stumble a few feet, before regaining his balance and walking normally again.

Sasuke and Sakura snickered again, then put there attention back to the wall they were approaching.

*****

They were lead inside the wall and lead to the main building children and families were running around everywhere laughing. It was an amazing sight to see. It was kinda the same as most of the families in Konoha. Sakura looked over to Sasuke and was surprised to a little warmth and laugher in his eyes as he watched the families as they ran around laughing and just plain being a family. Sakura still felt the hurt every time she see's other families having fun. Their wasn't many of her clan left. There are maybe 10 families that make up the Haruno clans, but still better then no one.

The Guards stopped outside the largest building in the whole compound. Most of the guards remained outside, while three followed the group inside. Sakura was lead to a room. The room was lit with an abundance of candles.

The man's bed was against the back wall. Many treasures were placed on every surface. Sakura moved cautiously across the room towards the bed and the man in it. A man's voice from her right, stopped her, and she turned to the figure who came silently out of the shadows. "You... a mere girl, was sent to heal my father? And she even has body guards, typical. Can't even fight for herself. But yet your sent to heal. What is konoha thinking?"

Sakura studied the man carefully. He was tall, much taller then herself. He had rather large muscles and he didn't look like a person who'd normally be someone , that would be rude to others. His silver hair was pulled back into a tight braid. His green eyes were studying her in anger and disbelief,

Sakura noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Sasuke was about to say something to the man, but caught Sakura's look and forgot what he'd been about to say. He realized that if he'd opened his mouth, then the man might have thought his suspicions were true.

Sakura looked back to the man. "Konoha is thinking of your best interests. Believe what you will about me, but I'm not weak. Naruto and Sasuke aren't my bodyguards, they are my teammates." she could see the surprise in his eyes and continued. "Dextera, over there is an anbu sent along with us to make sure we get here according to yours and Tsunade-sensei's plan."

Again she recognized surprise. "You are lady Tsunade's apprentice? You have my deepest apologizes. I'm a little worried about my father. He's survived worse, but we've never had to ask got help from our allies before. Our medics have never seen these types of injuries."

"May I" Sakura asked gesturing to the man's father.

"Of course, by all means. Please do whatever you can to help him. Any resources you need, just ask."

The man hurried from the room, and Sasuke scuffed "what a change. You should've let me hit em."

Sakura smiled " then he'd be convinced I'm weak and can't speak or protect myself. Wouldn't want that now would we?"

Sasuke shook his head and turned away.

"Forgive my son. He never knew his mother and I'm all he has left." the voice came from the bed, Sakura moved closer and examined him as she answered.

"It's ok. I deal with it all the time." The man shook his head. "Because of his up bringing, he hasn't learned the proper respect for just any women. He believes all women should be strong and ideal, not weak and fragile. But all women are strong and ideal in their own way and still appear weak and fragile. That's what I'm trying to teach him. And that these women are most precious. I wish he could learn to see it. It would be a pleasure to watch him get married and have children. But he's too set on females's being weak."

Sakura replied while healing him, "well maybe one of these weak and fragile women will actually catch his eye and prove just how strong one who looks weak and fragile is actually strong and ideal. He did in me. But I'm a kunochi. I'm trained to be strong and ideal. These markings on your arm, are they from who attacked you?"

The man nodded. "A man placed his hand there and said a few words. A cering pain moved up my arm from that spot. After I collapsed, the man fled. One had a similar design on his own arm."

Sakura motioned Sasuke over and showed him the mark. "And you've no idea who did this?"

The man shook his head and replied. "No. It was too quick and I didn't recognize the symbol on their headbands. It was unlike any I'd seen before." Sakura nodded. "Well I know this mark very well."

She turned to Sasuke and finished "this is the mark the man who'd attacked us had. The green scorpion."

*****

once Sakura healed the leader and explained what to take for pain and such, she left the room and joined her teammates in the front room. The leader's - who'd introduced himself as Baton, son was waiting to escort them out and into the guards care for their journey home.

"Thank-you for what you've done for my father. I don't know what I'd have done with out him around. He keeps telling me I need a female companion. But I want someone strong and ideal. Not weak and fragile."

SWAK!

He felt the pain first, then realized he was looking to the side. He realized he'd been slapped. He looked around and noticed Sakura with her hand up in the air to the left of her face. And anger in her eyes. He was confused till she spoke.

"You really are as stupid as your father thinks. He wants you to consider all females, wether they appear weak or not. Cause deep down inside everyone is strong. They just need the chance to show it. How can someone show you if you are blind and ignorant of everyone around you? "

Sasuke looked down at his feet as he remembered he'd once thought the same way.

"You should remember how you thought I was weak, just by my appearance. Looks can be deceiving. If you constantly think that way, your going to miss finding that one person who loves you for who you are, while your looking for something that's in everyone. and for all you know that person stands beside you the entire time, wondering when you'll get a clue."

With that said, she turned to her teammates and said, "let's go home. Tsunade will want to know about the situation."

So together they left the rock village and headed home. Unknown to the group, a man watched them leave the village, smiled and went his separate way and inform his boss of the news.

*****

The man arrived back at his village and entered the villa belonging to his boss. He went through the building till he found the room he was looking for and entered. He didn't pause to see the occupants of the room, just headed straight over to his boss. The only thing that stood out about the man's boss, was the green scorpion mark on his arm.

"Boss, your were right, she did survive."

"Perfect. Continue to keep an eye on them."

"Yea sir."

'This is going just the way I want it too. Excellent!' an evil laugh permitted the room......


End file.
